<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iconography by IsaiahVirus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049909">Iconography</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus'>IsaiahVirus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmates, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a power in images. Harry's soulmate has an image more powerful than most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iconography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The idea was to take its power away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To take something He had created in the name of magic and debase it with muggle means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The war had just begun yet Harry found himself alone. He was alone. And maybe that was the most bitter part, since when are the good guys left alone? Hermione had fled for the mainland and Ron had gone into hiding with his family. He was more alone than he had ever been. More alone than he had felt in the dark under the stairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There had been people and they had left. </span>
  </em>
  <span>People always leave. He’s not sure why he expected them to stay. But one person never left, with him always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Harry found himself looking into the window of a tattoo parlour off some high street in who knows where. A small confundus charm was enough to get by the request for a copy of his ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that he could draw it should have been more alarming than it was. If he knocked nicely on the door he could probably find the memory of it’s initial design in his other half’s head. But he wouldn’t knock on that door today; doors work both ways you know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fleeting thought towards if it would act the same as His name passed through his mind before it could register. He decided that at this point, it really didn’t matter. He asked the artist how well tattooing over scar tissue worked and received a mostly positive answer. Besides, that scar was revised magically after the fact. Merely a thin, jagged line down his left forearm now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't hurt as much as Harry was always told it would. The burn only a fraction of what being branded by magic would feel like, only a fraction of what torture felt like. It didn’t even take that long. Harry was in and out in under an hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid and tipped generously for having to obliviate the design from the artist’s memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry walked out of the shop and was alone again; marked truly by Him, irrevocably, forever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>